Cody: Better 2 Gether
by 22black-cody
Summary: I decided to make a crossover between different tv shows and movies on disney channel, plus a tv show on ASUtv in Arkansas.
1. How this story starts

"Why does it have to be the last day of school!?" Cody thought. He was fidgeting with his fingers. Andrea(pronounced and-re-uh)a girl with Orangish red hair that looked to be almost the same age as Cody's sister Britney, Was sitting next to him. Andrea was one of Cody's new friends who happened to have a necklace with powers in it's diamond. Andrea is not the only one though, her friends Minnie, Carter, and Zoey also have powers from their necklaces. This year they had to face a really powerful villain named Shaygon. "Hey Cody, you okay?" Andrea asks Cody. "Not really Andrea." He replies. Just then, Andi Mack had just sat down with them. "Hey you two." She said. Andi was one of the first members of Cody's group, they have been expanding ever since then. Meanwhile, Eliza was writing in her notebook when Ella sat down next to her. "Hey Eliza." Ella said. Ella and Eliza have the same EAST class together. Just then, Carter and Zoey(two of Andrea's friends) sat down beside them "Hey, what are you two girls talking about." Carter said. "Oh, nothing." Ella replied. "Hey Eliza, did Zed happen to say anything about this summer?" Zoey asked. Eliza was confused. "Nope, not a thing." She replied. "All I know is Cody said something about Magic Springs." Magic Springs is a theme park and a Water Park in Hot Springs Arkansas."Plus the summer starts today." "Yeah of course I knew that Duuuh!" Zoey said. Not to be confused with Zed's younger sister that has the same name, Zoey is, well I would say just like Maya in some ways. Sometimes she hears voices that aren't even there. Minnie said that it's probably because she has telepathy. Suddenly Andi says jokingly "Hey Cody here's your girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S MY FRIEND WHO HAPPENS TO BE A GIRL!" Cody says in an annoyed mood.


	2. Just Haven’ seen it yet

A girl with black hair about Cody's height had gotten in line for food. Jocelyn is the girl that Cody has had a crush on ever since 5th grade. Just a week ago Cody emailed her about his crush on her and has became great friends. "Oh boy why does today have to be the last day I see her before high school!?" Cody said in a very uncalm voice. "I'm not gonna be the one that asks her to leave, plus let's face it, she terrifies me!" Cyrus says. "Well at least it's not Amber." Andi replies. "Hey! I heard that!" A very offended Amber said. "Plus, that's Cody's friend we're talking about." Meanwhile, Buffy, Tess, Georgie and Liv's twin sister Maddie were all sitting together. They call themselves the AC4, that's probably because they are the big stars on the girls basketball team. "You know what, I think that we've done really good this year." Buffy says. "Well I mean we are the AC4!" Tess said. "Look, I know you still think that I should just play a different sport." Georgie starts "WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOLD UP! Why are you still talking about that." Tess interrupted. "We won the championship, I'm back on the team, we're now the AC4. I just want to make sure you know that Basketball is my pride, TJ showed me that." Georgie says.

(Flashback to a few months ago)

Georgie was shooting a basketball in the driveway of Cody's house, she was bummed out about the girls kicking her off the team. "Why would those three kick me off the team if they know that I am as good as them." Georgie thought in her head. Just then, TJ walked towards her. "Hey Georgie." He said. "Oh, hey TJ." She replied. "Are you okay?" TJ asked looking concerned. "Not really, the girls just kicked me off the team." she replied in a really upset mood. "You know what, I just feel like giving up Basketball." TJ was concerned. "Georgie, You shouldn't give up something you really love, Basketball is your pride. Just like one of the songs that Cody listens to says, Maybe you just haven't seen it yet." TJ was talking about a song by Danny Gokey, a christian artist that they had seen a month ago at Magic Springs. "You know what, Maybe you're right, Basketball is my pride, I shouldn't just give it up when the girls kick me off the team, I can't give up. Thanks TJ." Georgie said. TJ just smiled and went back inside.

(Back to Current time)

"We remember you telling us that. Plus, you helped our team beat Maddie and Tess's team in 4 on 4" Buffy said reminding her. "Yeah I know." Georgie replies.


	3. Magic Revealed

Just then, Andrea saw something appear outside.

"Who the heck is that!?" Cody asks.

"I don't know but it looks like trouble. Let's go check it out!" Andrea says with confidence.

Once they get outside they find a guy about Andrea's age. He was wearing a hat and what appeared to be gloves.

"You again!" Zoey says.

"What do you want with us you creep!" Cody yells.

"Don't you know? You guys are more powerful than you thought y'all were." he says

"Alex!" Minnie says in anger.

Alex was a disguise for Shaygon. His mission was to befriend Minnie and set her up to take her diamond. That plan failed when Minnie found out that Alex was Shaygon. A few weeks earlier, Minnie and the others found out that Alex is now a Cybertronic Humanoid created by Shaygon after his plans failed to take the diamonds from the girls.

Cody started to clutch his fists knowing that a battle is fixing to happen.

Suddenly, Alex sent a blast of magic from his hands which caused Cody and his friends to fall down.

"Whoa what's happening out there!?" Ella asks. Jocelyn was speechless. "I don't know, but Cody and his friends are gonna get hurt if someone doesn't do something!" She says with concern.


	4. The Battle Against Alex

"Those diamonds will be mine!" Alex yells. Cody and Andrea were discussing an idea to defeat him. "You remember how we took him down last time right?" Cody whispers. "Yeah, but he looks to be a little bit more powerful than ever before." Andrea whispers. "Quick, hold hands!" Zoey yells. Before they could do it, Alex blasts Cody and his friends and knock them off their feet again. "We can't let him take our diamonds!" Andrea says in fear. "Andrea don't be afraid, remember what Lucina(pronounced Lou-see-na) said, never let fear get into your hearts, for it will keep you from completing your goal." Cody said to Andrea. Lucina was the woman that gave Andrea and the others their necklaces. At the State Convention, Cody and his friends all got powers as well. Just then, Andrea got up and stopped being afraid. "You're right Cody!" She said. "Alex may have brainwashed me once, but I can't be afraid. And I'm not. Let's do this Cody!" They all hold hands and say the magic word. "TOGETHER!" They all yelled. Just then, a blast of magic hit Alex. "THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL FIND YOU AND TAKE YOUR DIAMONDS!" Alex yells. "Goodbye!" Cody says and snaps his fingers and Alex disappears.

Just then, Jocelyn and Ella were watching the battle.


	5. See You In The Stars

"Wow, guys that was absolutely amazing!" Jocelyn says as she and Ella head towards them. "Thanks." Cody says to Jocelyn. Then, Cody sighs and starts walking towards the doors. "Where are you going Cody?" Jocelyn asks. "To the bay window." Maya says. Maya knows that when Cody sighs like that, he obviously has something on his mind. Jocelyn starts heading towards Cody. "Hey Cody, what's wrong?" She asks. "Nothing, I just can't believe this is the last time we'll see each other before we go to the high school." Cody says. Jocelyn sits down right beside him. "Cody, I know you're feeling a bit upset about leaving Annie camp, but trust me, we might be possibly miles apart from each other, but you know that nothing can keep us apart. And I'll see you in the stars." She said. Cody was remembering a song he heard from a band called Crutchfield. "Thanks Jocelyn. You're absolutely right. No matter what, we'll always be together, no matter how far apart we are." Cody says to her. "Here, let's get inside. We don't wanna be late to 8th period." Jocelyn says.


	6. Multiply and Divide

In 8th period Algebra class, Cody and the others(N/A Zed who's at Football, Buffy, Georgie, Maddie and Tess who's at Basketball, TJ who's at basketball as well, Addison who's at Cheer and Carter who's at Track) were talking about their battle against Alex. "It was absolutely crazy. Alex was so powerful, I can't believe we beat him again." Cody said. "I can't believe how today is the last day for us at Annie Camp." Amber says. "Hey where's Jonah?" Andi asks. It was just then they all realized, Jonah wasn't in there. "Did you try calling him?" Cyrus asks. "Trying that now." Andi said as she pulled out her phone. When Andi tried calling Jonah he didn't answer. "No answer." Then, Cody out of nowhere said "DIGERIDOO!" The others were all looking at him. "Really Cody!?" Amber said annoyed from Cody's outburst. Just then, Andi's phone rang. When she looked at her phone, Andi realized one thing...

"It's Jonah."


	7. Where’s Jonah

When Andi saw Jonah was calling her, she sighed a sigh of relief, "Hey Andiman, I just wanted to call and say that I'm currently playing ultimate frisbee with some kids, I almost forgot, I started my own Frisbee team at Annie Camp. Gotta go, see ya after school." Andi heard Jonah say to her. She didn't even get a chance to say anything. "So." Cody said in suspense. "He's playing Frisbee." Andi replied.

"Wait a sec, ANNIE CAMP HAS A FRISBEE TEAM!?" The others said in confusion.


	8. Game On

At the Annie Camp practice field(since the Football team is at JHS for practice) Jonah was throwing a frisbee with other students. "Nice job Whirlwinds!" Jonah cheered. When it came to Frisbee, Jonah was a pro, and he still is. Even though people have said that Frisbee wasn't a sport(which it absolutely is) Jonah kept playing. Annie Camp became the first junior high school in Arkansas(possibly) to have an ultimate frisbee team.

Meanwhile, Zed was practicing with the football team. "There's no I in team, but there is an I in Annie Camp, also in Zombie but that's not the point. This may be the last day for some of us Freshman, but we need to remember something, we defeated MacArthur in the pouring rain. We won the conference championship, we will always be apart of history at Annie Camp, so for the last time at Annie Camp, let's Whirlwind up!" Zed said, motivating the freshman. "Let's go Annie Camp Break, On Five!" The football team did their chant that Zed came up with during his time at Seabrook.

Meanwhile, Carter was running around the track that surrounds the field. "Ok, This may be my last time at Annie Camp but at least I'm going out swinging." Carter said to herself.

Meanwhile, The AC4 was shooting the basketball around. When they huddled together with the boys team(plus TJ) and the other girls. Buffy started a motivational speech. "This is our last day together, for some of us, our last day at Annie Camp, we won the conference championship tournament, we will all be able to say to our kids someday, I was apart of the 2018-2019 basketball champion Annie Camp Whirlwinds. When we walk out that door today, we will know that we will always be apart of Annie Camp history." When Buffy finished her speech, everyone started cheering and chanting her name.

Meanwhile, Addison was cheering with the cheerleaders(which included Jocelyn) when they finished, Addison made a motivational speech. "This is the last time some of us will cheer here at Annie Camp. For us freshman, after we walk out those doors and start our summer, we will know that what matters is that we had fun cheering together this year and the two years before. We will always be apart of history at Annie Camp. We won a cheer competition this year, we made some amazing friends and memories that will never be forgotten. We were made for this, and nothing's gonna get in our way this time.

(Made for this plays)

(Jocelyn)

Been waiting for this day to comeAnd it was all so clear

(Addison)_Since I was a little girlI saw me standing here_

_(Jocelyn)All the times they told me "Walk away"I said "Forget it"_

_(Addison)You know where you are headed_

_(Both)**And we are gonna get it(Bucky)Taking it right to the topWe ain't got no doubtsTogether we can build it upCan you hear us now?**_

_**(Bree)Yeah, we see the futureIt's looking really bright**_

**_(All)Yeah, that's where we're headedAnd we know how to get it[Pre-Chorus: All]We were made for thisThere's nothing we can't doWe came to playWe're here to stay and win the day'Cause we were made for thisDidn't come here to loseWe came to play, we're here to stayWhat's left to say when we know_**

**_(All)Nothing's gonna get in our wayNo! Come on, let me hear you sayWe're fired up, you're fired upWe're fired upNothing's gonna get in our wayNo! Come on, let me hear you sayWe're fired up, you're fired upWe're fired up

[Pre-Chorus: Bucky All]We were made for thisThere's nothing we can't do

_**

We came to playWe're here to stay and win the day'Cause we were made for thisDidn't come here to loseWe came to play, we're here to stayWhat's left to say when we know

[Chorus: All]Nothing's gonna get in our wayNo! Come on, let me hear you sayWe're fired up, you're fired upWe're fired upNothing's gonna get in our wayNo! Come on, let me hear you sayWe're fired upWe're fired up, you're fired upWe're fired upNothing's gonna get in our wayNo! Come on, let me hear you sayWe're fired up, you're fired upWe're fired up[cheering]


	9. The End of The Beginning

When the bell rang,Cody and the others were outside when Jocelyn went outside. "Well, I guess this is it." Cody said. "This is the last time we'll see each other until high school." Jocelyn sat right beside him. "Cody, I know we won't be in the same place again until high school but just remember. You never know what could happen, you just haven't seen it yet." Jocelyn says.

(Just haven't seen it yet plays)

(Jocelyn)

He is moving with a love so deepHallelujah for the victoryGood things are coming even when we can't seeWe can't see it yet, but we believe thatHe is moving with a love so deepHallelujah for the victoryGood things are coming even when we can't seeWe can't see it yet, but we believe that

(Jocelyn and Cody)

It's like the brightest sunriseWaiting on the other side of the darkest nightDon't ever lose hope, hold on and believeMaybe you just haven't seen it, just haven't seen it yetYou're closer than you think you areOnly moments from the break of dawn

All His promises are just up ahead

Maybe you just haven't seen it, just haven't seen it yet (oh)Maybe you just haven't seen it, just haven't seen it yet (oh)Maybe you just haven't seen it, just haven't seen it yet (oh)

(Cody)

Just haven't seen it yet, ooh

"Thanks a lot Jocelyn. You're right, I just haven't seen it yet. Cody says.

Then, the others start hugging Cody, well almost all of them.

"Bring it in Jocelyn." Cody says. Then, Jocelyn added to the group hug.

"I'm ready for tomorrow." Cody says.

"Tomorrow Starts Today." Andi adds.

"There ain't no map to follow." Jocelyn adds.

"But I'm with you all the way." Everyone says.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now." Cody says. "We'll see each other in the stars." Jocelyn replies. Then, Cody and Jocelyn hug each other. "Here, let's have one more memory." Cody asks one of Jocelyn's brothers to hold the camera, and then, Cody and his friends all took their last picture at Annie Camp, Right in front of the school. "Let's go home guys." Cody says. "Bye Cody!" Jocelyn says. Then Cody turns around to look at her and says. "Bye Jocelyn."

And Cody and his friends summer began.

(Better Together plays)


	10. Ending

(Better together plays)

Uh-huh oh oh, uh-huh oh oh oh

Sometimes, I get in my own wayI need someone to say"Hey, what are you thinking?"

(Jonah)Your words, they're always just in timeJust like a perfect rhymeLike, you're not even trying

(Jocelyn)Like pieces of a puzzleWithout each other,We're in trouble, trouble

(All)

Hey, I will always stayBy your side forever'Cause we're better togetherHey, there's no other wayWe'll make it through whatever'Cause we're better together

(Cody)

Like the waves need the sand to crash onLike the sun needs a world to shine onYou're the bright side of every dayMe without you just isn't the same

(All)

Hey, I will always stay By your side forever 'Cause we're better togetherHey, there's no other wayWe'll make it through whateverWe're better together

Uh-huh oh oh, uh-huh oh oh oh

"Come on guys, let's go!" Cody says.


End file.
